The invention relates to a wearable device with an object capable of being manipulated along a track forming part of the device.
A variety of devices are known that may be worn around various parts of the body, such as around the wrist. The devices can include various therapeutic or other articles such as magnets that can be placed on or inside the device.
Wearable counting devices are also known. Often, these devices are designed for a particular purpose such as keeping score in a tennis match or counting a number of calories consumed.
The inventor has recognized that it is useful for a wearable device to have a manipulatable object. Manipulation of the object may be useful for, e.g., therapeutic purposes. The inventor has also recognized that it is useful to provide a wearable device that can be used as a game, or that can be used to allow a user to track factors of a game with a movable object.
According to one aspect of the invention, a wearable device comprises one or more pieces of pliable material at least partially forming a generally tubular track and a generally cylindrical loop, wherein the track is partially closed at one or more locations by one or more closure lines, and an object disposed in the track and adapted to be manipulated through the track around the one or more closure lines.
According to another aspect of the invention, a wearable device comprises a loop, the loop at least partially forming a track, the track being separated into a plurality of labeled sections, and an object externally and movably mounted on the track, the object being movable to each of the labeled sections.
According to yet another aspect of the invention, a wearable device comprises a first loop at least partially forming a track, an object on the track and adapted to be manipulated along the track, and a second loop, the second loop having a plurality of openings, the first loop being woven through the plurality of openings.